i love you bibeh
by HitsuNina-9124024
Summary: Toshiro disukai banci? wah gimana tuh... baca ya!


**I Luph You Bibeh**

**Author: hitsugaya nina**

* * *

Disclaimer: saya nggak tau tokoh ini milik siapa. tapi yang pasti, Hitsugaya jadi pacar saya.

A/N:hai, ini fic baru saya nih....maaf ya kalo rada nggak nyambung,because this is my first fic in bleach (pake sok inggris segala). Ok dibaca aja deh...!!!!!

* * *

Toshiro berjalan di trotoar, gayanya yang cool dan tampangnya yang cakep bikin iri cewe'-cewe' bahkan bencong (?) yang sedang kasmaran (?!?)bahkan pula nenek-nenek yang sudah bercucu (Lho!!! kok tambah ngaco sie?? lanjut dech).

Toshiro bersiul-siul sampai burung-burung pun terpesona dan pohon-pohon yang rindang ikut......(apha sie....????)

Toshiro berjalan di trotoar sambil bersiul. Baru setengah jalan, Toshiro bertemu dengan bencong yang berpakaian wuuihhh..... menyilaukan mata men!!!!

_'Gila ni bencong,, bikin gw minder aje'_ pikir Toshiro (maksud??? Author juga nggak ngerti)

"Hai mas,, kenalan donk!! eike kan cuantik bo'!" kata si bencong tersebut.

"Hahh?? lo manggil gw??" tanya Toshiro.

"Ya iya dong bos,,, siapa lagi coba yang disindang" kata si bencong sambil mesem-mesem.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Toshiro curiga.

"Kok ada apa sih?? eike khan mo kenalan ma situ" kata si bencong.

"Buat apa??" Tanya Toshiro mulai curiga.

"Iiihh,,, kok galak banget sih??? eike khan jadi attut" Kata si bencong pasang tampang innocent.

_' Gw justru yang takut liat tampang lo' _batin Toshiro

"Gw banyak urusan,, permisi"KataToshiro sambil menjauh dari situ.

"Eh mas,, mau kemandang??? eike khan belom tau nama situ" kata si bencong melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Bodo, gw nggak berminat" Lanjut Toshiro

_' Apes banget gw hari ini, bisa ketemu bencong kayak gitu'_ Batin Toshiro. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju restaurant tempat ia janjian ma temen ceweknya.

"Hei,, udah lama nunggu?" tanya Toshiro pada temannya, Matsumoto. Merekas memang janjian di restaurant, tepatnya di TM.

"Gak kok, baru se-jam" Ujar Matsumoto geram.

"Sori,, tadi macet bo'" kata Toshiro (lho,,, kok kata-katanya mrip benchong tadi ya,,, jangan-jangan.......)

"Udah, gak papa kok" kata Matsumoto berusaha tersenyum.

"Oh ya, katanya ada yang mau diomongin? tentang apa?" Tanya Toshiro kemudian.

"Ada tetanggaku yang udah lama naksir kamu. katanya dia mau kenalan "Ujar Matsumoto juga jadi ikut-ikutan serius.

"Mana orangnya?? kok nggak kelihatan??" Tanya Toshiro nggak sabar.

_' Pasti cewe' cakep'_ batinnya. Dasar, mentang-mentang punya tampang cakep.

"Tenang, bentar lagi juga dateng.....eh itu yang baru masuk" kata Matsumoto menunjuk dengan jarinya dikuti jarinya. orang itu menghampiri Toshiro dan tersenyum. Orang itu berjalan menghampirinya.

" Hae....I Luph You Bibeh" kata orang itu nyengir centil sambil meniupkan 'love' di udara. Toshiro terpaku memandangnya....

"............"

"............"

"............"

"............"

"............"

"............"

"............"

Gyyyaaaaaa....... tiiddaaakkkk!!!!!! mimpi apa aku semalam" Treak Toshiro sambil berlari dan terus berlari.

"Eh, Toshiro, mau kemana?" Kata Matsumoto bingung. Toshiro tidak mendengarkan perkataan Matsumoto. Dia masih terus berlari.

Orang itu ternyata............

Ternyata.........

Ternyata.........

Bencong yang tadi......................hiyyyyyyyyyyyyy................

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-FINISH-

free talk

Ninakawaii : huuahhh!!!! akhirnya selesai juga ni fic, rasanya tangan ma kaki gw pengen patah semua. tapi gw seneng kok xD

Matsumoto: yang sabar ya

Toshiro : sabar sabar, apanya yang sabar, gw naek darah nih!!!

Ninakawaii : Lho lo kenapa?

Matsumoto: Iya nih, lo kenapa?

Toshiro : Pake tanya kenapa lagi...?? kenapa gw disukain ama bencong?? gw nggak terima

Ninakawaii : itu siih lebih mending. gimana kalo gw jodohih ama nenek-nenek,m mau??

Toshiro : Ya nggak mau laah....

Matsumoto: makanya, udah sukur begitu...

Ninakawaii : makacih ya Matsumoto-san kamu belain aku

Matsumoto: ah.. nggak papa lagi

Toshiro : Tapi gw.....

Ninakawaii&Matsumoto: STOOPPPP!!!!! nggak usah ngomong lagi

pokoknya review ya

Toshiro : (walaupun nggak ngerti) iya jangan lupa review ya!!!!!

Ninakawaii&Matsumoto: (bingung?) makasih ya udah mau nge-review.

Toshiro : Pokoknya gw nggak terima.

Ninikawaii :Pokoknya gw nggak mau tau.

Matsumoto: Pokoknya saya nggak mau ikut campur.

Toshiro : awas kau ya dasar nina dobe

Ninakawaii: UAPHAA????? kau minta dihajar ya

Toshiro : nggak takut

Ninakawaii : Rasakan ini CTAR.... BUK ..... BAK.... PRANG... KLONTANG....BRUK.... DBUM......

Toshiro : a...a ..am...pu.....n

Ninakawaii : makanya jangan berani ama gw hhhhehehe.......

* * *

Alhamdulillah, akhirnya fic gw yang pertama selesai juga. gw berterimakasih banyak buat yang udah bantuin gw nyelesain fic ini. Thanks for my lovely imotou. juga buat bunda yang udah ngasih tau cara bikin fic ini, maklum masih pemula he..he..he

buat yang baca, jangan lupa... permintaan gw!!!!

REVIEW&REVIEW ya!!!!!!!!!

sampai jumpa di fic gw selanjutnya.....bye......

* * *


End file.
